Whisper
King Whisper of the Dark Elves is a fictional character that resides in the Legendarium World and debuts in Issue 125: The Kingdom of the Dark Elves. Appearance King Whisper has long, dark wine-colored hair that flows down to his waist while still being in a ponytail, a light skin tone, dark wine-colored eyes and a somewhat angular face-shape. He wears long, dark blue armored robes with light blue accents. The armored plating he wears on his shoulders and waist are all silver like his crown, which also resembles a bird mid-flight like his queen, Morwen. The crown has a few more spikes, a small blue jewel and what looks like a second pair of wings, possibly to symbol his authority over Morwen as King. He also wears dark blue boots. Whisper is almost always seen wielding his scepter, which is silver in color and splits into three points towards the top like a trident. The point in the middle of the forked section curves around a blue jewel as it sticks out higher and straighter than the other two which are curved. King Whisper ~Full~.png King Whisper Magic.png Personality King Whisper is a very imposing figure who commands the respect of his people. He is not a cruel ruler though, as he had instated and upheld a ban on all foreigners from his realm specifically to keep his people safe from whatever dangers they may bring. As a result, he can be very dark and cruel towards foreigners; often opting to put them to death should they set foot in his domain without letting them explain themselves. He can also be vengeful towards anyone he believes to be either a trickster or a traitor, which can see when he tries turning his scepter on Athris, who had been playing the role of his queen, Morwen, for years without his knowing until she was outed. Comics #125: The Kingdom of the Dark Elves King Whisper is first mentioned by Queen Morwen who believes that he should decide the fate of the Winx after they have been trapped inside her Magic Cage. He then makes his physical debut as his subjects bow before him. Believing that any and all outsiders pose a threat to them, Whisper demands for the Winx to be eliminated on the spot, which prompts the rest of the Dark Elves to brandish their weapons until Aisha, Stella and Bloom reveal that they have only come to look for an elf named Athris who got lost in their realm. While Morwen shows more of an interest in the half of the pendant Bloom has in her hands, Whisper simply demands that they must not waste any time in the Winx's execution. He then engages in a heated battle against the Winx after Bloom frees them from Morwen's cage and is blinded by Stella's light in the midst of it. Whisper is not seen again until after the Winx realize that Morwen has the other half of Palladium's pendant, as he rises from behind to blast Bloom, Stella and Musa down to pay them back for their insolence. With them now down, Whisper demands for Morwen to finish the Winx off only for a dazed Morwen to refuse him. He shouts at her to do it a second time but Morwen realizes the truth about herself, that she is Athris, and Whisper is blasted down by her. He tries to retaliate against Athris and make her pay for acting so treasonous, but he is shot down by Bloom's Enveloping Flame spell. Magical Abilities King Whisper possesses the ability to use powerful dark magic and spells and is one of the only two Dark Elves capable of doing so; the other being Morwen. He channels his dark magic through his forked silver staff and seems to prefer to have his dark magic manifest in the form of dark blue flames, as it usually takes on such a form whenever he shoots out magical blasts. Weaknesses Like all Dark Elves, King Whisper is much more vulnerable around any sources of light. Trivia *King Whisper gets his name from the English word whisper, which is the act of speaking quietly. It can also mean rumor, which possibly reflects how the Dark Elves only exist in rumors and stories told by Elves. Category:Winx Club Category:Comics Category:Elves (Winx Club) Category:Royalty Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Legendary Creatures Category:Legendarium Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Enemies Category:Legendarium World Category:Characters Category:Kings